This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Using a cloud service, a vehicle may select a user profile associated with the current operator of the vehicle. As an example, all of the user profiles that are authorized to operate the vehicle may be stored in a database of the cloud service. Therefore, when an operator enters the vehicle, the vehicle may communicate identifying indicia associated with the operator, using facial recognition technology or a mobile device, to the cloud service. Subsequently, the cloud service may determine whether a user profile corresponding to the operator exists and is authorized to operate the vehicle. If so, the cloud service may then communicate a signal to the vehicle that allows the operator to drive the vehicle. Furthermore, the cloud service may communicate personalized vehicular settings to the vehicle that are associated with the user profile of the operator.
However, using facial recognition technology and mobile devices can be invasive and can prevent the vehicle from providing customizable, dynamic messages. Furthermore, latency issues that are inherent while utilizing cloud services may delay the communication of critical messages and settings that must either be provided when the vehicle is turned on or while the vehicle is operating.